Great Zajas
Great Zajas is a Fanged Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World. It is the leader of the Zajas. Physiology A large, Komodo Dragon like Fanged Wyvern, with a muscular build. The Scales are a yellowish color with orange underbellies and black speckle patterns on the back. What makes the Great Zajas stand out even more includes the developed Frills where the neck meets the head. Ecological Information Placement in the foodchain Low on the foodchain for a predator, the Great Zajas are known to prey on smaller prey, and drag the carcasses to the nest to feed the Zajas pack. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Zajas are aggressive towards other monsters. But the Great Zajas does get outcompeted by other large monsters it shares its habitat with, including Snaraol, the apex predator of Primordial Forest. Turf Wars *'Great Zajas VS Snaraol:' The Two monsters will roar at eachother for a while, before the Great Zajas rushes in, attempting to bite the Snaraol. But the Snaraol sidesteps the Great Zajas, and bites the neck, doing great damage as it thrashes the Fanged Wyvern around. The Great Zajas will skulk away afterwards, with the Snaraol roaring tauntingly. Tracks Tracks it leaves includes "Shed Scales", "Toxic Saliva", and "Gashes" in the ground. Specific Locale Interactions Depending on the location found, it is known to leave Toxic Saliva and Gashes on Trees (Primordial Forest) to mark territory. Special Behavior After making a kill, it will eat its fill before it drags the carcass to the nest to feed the Zajas pack the leftovers. It will often make multiple hunting trips to feed the pack. Abilities It is a "Toxic Terror" that uses its Toxic saliva as a projectile weapon, along with its bites which can let said saliva inside wounds, poisoning the target with a toxic bacteria that lives inside the Great Zajas' mouth. It will also use its bulk to overpower prey and its tail as a whip. Habitat(s) So far, it has been sighted in Primordial Forest. Carves Breakable Parts *Head x1 (wounded) *Frill x1 (broken) (NOTE: Must be enraged in order to break frill) *Body x1 (Wounded) Interactions with Alternate States Tempered State Great Zajas cannot be in a Tempered State. Arch Tempered State Great Zajas cannot be in an Arch Tempered State. Ecology Taxonomy Great Zajas is a Fanged Wyvern, and the Adult leader of the Zajas Pack. Habitat Range Great Zajas and its pack are known to live in Nomura Woods, where the climate is acceptable, and food is plentiful. Ecological Niche Relatively Low on the food chain, these predators feed on smaller creatures, such as Aptonoth, Kestodon and Kelbi. They do compete with more powerful predators like Snaraol and Rathalos. Biological Adaptations Great Zajas, like their younger pack members, are able to use a venomous bite and spit, thanks to toxic bacteria living in their bodies, especially the mouth. When the bacteria enters the victim's body via wounds caused by the Great Zajas, the prey in question usually only has a bit to live. So the Great Zajas usually strikes once, lets the prey escape its grasp, and trails it until the prey succumbs to the toxins produced from the bacterial infection. Because of this, it is advised to bring plenty of Antidotes to combat this natural weapon when hunting Great Zajas. Behavior Great Zajas is known to get into fights with other monsters quite often, and it usually ends horribly when it comes to fighting the likes of Snaraol and other larger predators. Notes and Trivia *Similar to Great Jaggi and its relatives, the Great Zajas is able to command its pack in many ways with a rather complex language made up of snarls, hisses and screeches. **These orders include ganging up on the target or to stand by. *They will feed on small prey like Kelbi and Jagras, but will bring larger prey like Aptonoth to the nest to feed the young Zajas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf